Left Behind
by Max.Atax
Summary: When a routine rescue operation aboard the USMRF Goliath goes horribly wrong due to an xenomorph infestation a single marine is left behind, follow the story of Jackson Cox as he wakes up in the same bad place he started in but this time, he is alone or so he thinks. Sometimes our greatest enemies can become our best of friends...
1. Prologue - Malis Initiis

**\- Authors Notes-**

**Hey everyone, this is the very first time I've made a fanfic so let me know what you think! I've been writing for several years and have even taken writing classes so I hope my writing will reflect that for this story. This is also the first time I've written a story based on the Alien movie triology, so this will be a new adventure so to speak. Anyway, I hope you enjoy the prequel of this story. Plot wise I have a few ideas but nothing is set in stone so everything depends on the amount of support I get. If you guys really like the first part and I get alot of good reviews and favorites then I will continue to work on the story, feel free to leave constructive criticism and tips for how I can improve my story if you feel like helping me out. I am also writing this in the first-person POV, if you think the story would be better through third-person then feel free to let me know! Well enough of that, enjoy Left Behind!**

**-End Authors Notes-**

_Breeeeemm... Breeeeemmmm... "Emergency...Emergency!"_

"Jack!", "Jack we got wounded inside help me open this door!" I was on another world at that very moment. For some strange reason I couldn't seem to draw my attention away from the muzzle flash of the turrets as they continually, round after round, put hot lead into the enemy. Round after round an xeno dropped and new one appeared.

"Damnit Jack snap out of it!" It took me awhile to realilze that someone was calling my name but as I did everything else didn't matter, instantly I snapped into action dropping my gun to my side and without a word I grabbed onto the outer door and pulled as hard as I could.

"Pull harder!" The seargent shouted above the turret gunfire, I nodded and put everything I had into opening that door and just as it seemed liked the door would never open the dust and grime which had collected on the outer front of the door immediately blew away as the thick metal was yanked open. Immediately trapped volcanic like flames burst from inside the room billowing out into the halls like an angry dragon releasing its rage onto the marines. I had been pulling away from the door giving me time to shuffle out of the way but the poor seargent had been caught in the middle of it, he ran this way and that completely surrounded in the orange death screaming like no grown man ever should. None of the marines around us had fire disposal devices except for a single fireproof blanket which Corporal Mikeson had grabbed from the medical quarters awhile back, Mikeson tried to pat the seargent down but he couldn't get the Seargent to drop down and after what seemed like hours the Seargent finally dropped to his stomach and began to roll while Mikeson finally put the fire out. One of the other medics began to treat his wounds while I ran headfirst through the doorway into the boiling inferno that was once a crews quarters. I instinctively reached for my shoulder light but stopped halfway as the fire was providing plenty of light, it was the heat and smoke that caught my attention. I began to bend over in a fit of coughing and wheezing when a sharp scream emitted from inside one of the adjacent rooms.

"Jack, the evac ship is here we gotta move now!" It was Madsen, one of the heavy-gunners who appeared in the door way "Mavis got the sarge patched up, if we don't leave we'll become food for those things now let's go!" I quickly glanced back at Madsen who was obvlivious to what was going on behind him, several dozens of xeno's were crawling through the hallway towards our position. Three turrets were all that was protecting us from them, we had run out of ammo in our assault with the queen and her drones awhile back leaving us with nothing but the clothes on our back. Our only hope of survival depended on the ship and if anyone wasn't on board when it took off then they were to be left behind. I nodded and took a step toward the him when the same scream flooded the room for the second time,

"Madsen, we may have a survivor back there. Keep everyone here until I get back!" I shouted above the turret fire and the sound of the ship collapsing all around us,

"Alright but make it quick, we can''t hold them forever!" He shouted back before heading out into the hallway. I realized that I had no time left so without any hesitation I bolted through the flames into the back bedroom. A blonde haired women in a once white labcoat who looked to be in her late twenties was screaming in a corner, he began to approach her and then stopped. An xeno was trying to get to her, the scientist in her haste had pulled a bunk bed in front of herself which was now blocking her from the creature. I looked down at my rifle hoping for more bullets but found none. Realizing that I would have to get creative I looked around the surrounding area for something to use. The alien, upon entering the room, had completely knocked the door off of it's sliding track, _"This would have to do" _I thought alloud as I quickly grabbed the door and braced myself against it. I took a single deep breathe before I let out a war-like shout and immediately rushed at the beast using the door as a sort of shield. Luckily for me it had worked, the creature was now pinned against the wall and door giving the women a chance to make a break for the marines outside.

"Go on! Ugh... Go!" I shouted through my gritted teeth, "Hurry!" She stopped screaming and crawled out from her corner, she stopped and mouthed the words "Thank you." to me before running out. The creature which was now enraged at the loss of his host began to use it's tail to try and stab at me from the other side, I saw this and ducked out of the way before a loud _Kling! _Came from the door. Still pushing with all my might, I made one final push before bolting for the doorway, I was almost there before felt an immense force from behind me. I didn't see the entire door coming at me from behind, strong bastards... Instantly I was thrown accross the room and was out cold the minute I hit the wall. The sound of yelling and shooting continued for some time before my ears finally shutdown along with the rest of me. Darkness...

**-Author's Notes-**

**Well I hope you enjoyed the Prequel to the story, this took quite some time to think of and get down so I hope it was worth your time! I'm not sure if 1,200 words is enough for a chapter but seeing is how this is the prequel the following chapters will be much longer. If you enjoyed the prequel then give me some support and if I see that this is popular enough I'll carve out Chapter 1 for you to enjoy. Well thanks guys!**

**-End Author's Notes-**


	2. Chapter 1 - Tribulations within Goliath

**-Author's Notes-**

**Well here's the first chaper in the series, if you haven't read the prequel before this then I highly suggest you do so as it's filled with alot of action and it (sorta) explains how Jack got into the mess he is about to wake up in. As always any reviews and favorites are highly appreciated and feel free to leave any criticism in the review section! I know in the prequel I mentioned that I would add more of the story if the prequel got alot of support but because it's only the prequel I thought I would throw chapter 1 out. Enjoy Chapter 1 of Left Behind!**

**-End Author's Notes-**

_Drip...Drip...Drip...Drip_

Just as I was starting to dream about something pleasent, something without bloodshed and aliens...I should have known it wouldn't have lasted for long. I tried to force my eyes shut in the hopes of falling back into that peaceful dream but all was in vain. As the crust of my blood splattered eyelids opened I had almost forgotton where I was, everything seemed so peaceful although I knew in my heart that nothing was ever as it seemed. Every part of my body felt shutdown, abandoned, destitute, all words that could describe everything else around me aswell. Although I had just woken up the silence along with the coziness of my uniform made me slowly dip back into the darkness I had just come from...but then the dripping continued giving me second thoughts. The lights of the crew quarters were now completely off probably due to a short circuit during the fire. Speaking of the fire it had been a miracle that I had not been thrown into it, the door sent me into a corner where nothing could be set ablaze. It had also been a miracle that the alien had not killed me while I was out, it would have been an easy task. Above all else one thing still bothered me, I had been thrown into a wall that was close to the doorway... a doorway that I could have easily been dragged out of to safety...why hadn't anyone grabbed me on the way to the ship. If I saw one of the other guys right inside I would have pulled them out. As I sat thinking I noticed my vision was becoming blurry; although mentally I was fully awake my vision was slowly closing in on me, maybe I had suffered a concussion. I sighed and let it happen, maybe this time I would wake up in the right place...

The light eventually returned although there wasn't much left, I found it incredibly difficult to open my eyes this time around. Well...I was a doctor, It was probably just a minor concussion which wasn't anything too serious...yet. One thing was for sure, if I didn't take care of this concussion then I might black out in a place far worse than this. I started to stand but immense pain shot through my body like thunder, I wanted to yell but I couldn't risk it. I glanced at where the pain had originated from, something was sticking out of my leg. Something white...I stared at the object awhile before I banged the back of my head against the wall in anger and frustration.

"Shit, Shit, Shit!" I muttered aloud, that white thing happened to be my tibia bone. During my impact with the wall the door must have pushed hard enough on my leg to completely break the bone casuing it to pierce through the skin. It felt like nothing I had ever felt before, even looking at it made me wince. At this point I didn't know what to do, I couldn't hope to survive by dragging myself to the nearest medibay. The ship I was on, the USMRF Goliath, was gigantic in size...I had no idea where the nearest bathroom was let alone the armory or medibay. Even so I had to focus on the current task at hand, getting this leg fixed up.

If I wasn't a doctor I would be incredibly screwed but because I was a doctor this could be fixed...it would hurt like hell though. I sat thinking for a good amount of time until I realized that everything around me was useable and I didn't require high "tech" tools to fix it. The only thing that could temporarily fix this was a primitive splint, if I could press the bone back into place I could create a makeshift splint which could support my leg long enough to find the medibay. All at once an idea came to mind,

"Thank youuuu Goeliath!" I said happily, that vent that had caused the ceiling to cave in brought with it several assortments of pipes and wires...the perfect material for a makeshift splint! Making sure my leg was straight I flipped myself around and slowly dragged myself backwards with my legs facing the wall. Because my leg was straight the pain was very minimal, that would soon change once I had to press the bone back into place. In a quick second I was able to grab a pipe which had fallen, and luckily for me I also could easily grab and tear the wires down from the ceiling thanks to the power outage in the room. Well that part I took a chance on but it was a helluva lot better then sitting and doing nothing. After a few intense minutes of fumbling and biting I had everything ready to go but now came the part I was dreading...the fracture. All I would have to do is give one big push and the bone would be back inside and hopefully close to where it was originally. At this point I was sweating bullets so to speak..."Ohhhh this is gonna fucking suck..." I chocked out, my heart was racing at a mile a minute..."Fuck me..." I breathed out before putting my hands in position over the bone. There was a chance I would black out again which is why I would have to keep my heart rate up, I said a quick prayer and then pushed. My mind suddenly went into a fury of different feelings and past images, everything around me seemed so trivial...the aliens, this ship, and the marines for leaving me...then the pain kicked in and then all that was trivial aswell. A sickening crunch came from my left leg, I could feel the bone grinding along the fibula. I yelled, I yelled so hard it scared the shit out of myself...I yelled and banged my hands against the floor...I swore...swore so hard it would have deafened my family if they were still alive. Even as the pain left I yelled, if I didn't my heart rate would have dropped and then I would be cast back into the darkness. After I knew I was past the blackout phase I slowly stopped yelling and just laid back against the scorched floor. In the background the yelling still contined through all of the 350 rooms and hallways. After a minute of resting my breathing had slowed to a normal rate and I was able to feel my leg again, I quickly glanced up and with a sigh of relief the bone was out of sight. After that episode it was just a matter of tieing the pipe to the wound, this would keep the bone in place. Now I could walk, I'm sure if anything was left alive on the ship they now knew where to find me. Keeping my leg straight I slowly pulled myself off the floor by grabbing a pipe hanging from the ceiling...again I thanked the ship for being so kind before I was on my feet and ready to go. Next stop the medibay!

I had not expected it to be so difficult to walk with a wound like this, through my military career I had treated many patients with fractures like mine but I had never really felt their pain. Now by some sort of sick twisted fate I was now on the other end, it was extremely time consuming to take a single step. If I bent my leg at all I would be met with more pain, if I wasn't a soldier I would be in some corner probably crying my ass off like a baby about the situation but that's just it..I was a soldier and I had to get through it especially when people were depending on me.

I finally made it to the doorway and peaked out into the intersecting hallway, to my left was a long white hallway, to my right another long white hallway, and in front..hmm I wonder...a hallway which was white. I laughed at myself for a moment, it was just like me to joke about a bad situation. From what I could see all three turrets had run out of ammo and were now in several peices, our barricade had been penetrated and destroyed leaving crimson rusty looking crates and boxes scattered about, several dead men lay scattered..some whole...some in peices. One of the men who wasn't torn to shreds was Mikeson...the man who helped to save the sarge, his chest had been completely punched out...like someone had taken a gigantic human sized paper hole cutter and just punched one through the old man. He was a good man, he was the oldest in our squad, a God fearing man who often gave us sermons on our way to a mission. Now he lay dead, I hope the God he prayed to opened his gates to him...even though I was limited in mobility I still felt the need to shut his eyes, it was the right thing to do. As I began to reach down his God wanted to have some fun with me, the power grid suddenly shut off. My hand had vanished behind the frame of darkness, this entire situation was FUBAR, but I still had a mission or what was left of one. Standing Order 118 stated that in an emergency I was to report to my suporiors for an update on the situation which in my case was basically calling for rescue.

I fumbled around the floor until I felt the cold metal of one of the marine's rifles. I knew it was dry, no bullets, but what was hopefully attatched would seriously give me the upper hand.

"Maybe your real afterall" I laughingly said toward the ceiling and above, the gun I had picked up had the exact thing I was looking for...a flashlight, a flashlight that would cut through the darkness and would hopefully get me to a medibay! With the gun firmly in my grip I slowly hobbled down the hallway which had been littered with alien bodies from the turrets, but then I realized and not a moment too soon...from all the reports I had read from the past cases having to do with aliens, their blood is acidic. I pressed my foot down causing a huge metalic creak to shake the ship and the entire hallway collapsed within a matter of seconds, another step and my leg would be the least of my concerns. Carefully inching my way forward I looked out over the hole, it seemed to be an endless drop through multiple floors...maybe through the entire goddamn ship for all I knew. I wiped the sweat from my forehead and turned around, "_Maybe I'll take the left hallway." _I thought before laughing and moving on.

After an hour of hobbling down the left hallway I reached what seem to be a terminal junction, if the emergency power was on I could access it and find where the medibay was located. Slinging the rifle over my shoulder making sure the light was facing the terminal I began to examine it closely, someone else was still logged in..someone with a high security clearence. Excitedly I typed in a single word and the emergency lighting kicked in, like a kid with his new toy I began to type out several lines of code. Appearently life support had been shut off, now it was on and another disaster was averted thanks too..a man by the name of Jeffrey Collins..."Thanks Jeffrey, if you were still alive I'd buy you a beer." In an instant the computer had the location of the room on a small virtual map of the ship. Suddenly a red light flashed above my face catching my attention almost giving me a heart-attack, running along the ceilings of the hallways were small black panels almost like seamless mini-tv's. A bright red arrow was moving along the panels which seemed to be pointing me toward the medibay, this ship had everything! I laughed and with a huge smile on my face followed the arrows through every twist and turn.

On the way there I noticed that many other hallways and open rooms held signs of a fierce fight, Blood from both species was splattered on just about everything and I mean everything. It was sickening, why did this species have to be aggresive...We never did anything to them and yet they feel the need to kill us. Well this was the last time this would happen again, with all the information they got over the years starting from the voyage to Acheron to the most recent discovery spoken from the mouth of Ripley and the remnents of the Betty crew this outbreak of xenomorph's was litterally the last. A new prototype was developed a little over a year ago which had scanned the immediate galaxys around the milky way, No trace of any Xenomorphs or their eggs appeared. Even if more existed outside of the scanning range we weren't far enough into the future to make a trip to those outside galaxies meaning it's impossible to become contaminated. This facility appearently had the last known species. Yesterday the universe was in danger...today everyone is safe thanks to the colonial marines! Suddenly things didn't seem so bad afterall, the marines completed their mission by eliminating all of the alien presence making this ship and the entire universe an instant safe haven and now all I had to do was follow the arrows and all would turn out ok. Which were the exact words I was thinking as I turned into a doorway which was presumebly the medibay. As I stepped inside the door closed from behind me. A slight twinge of fear arose from within me but I ignored it and proceeded through the room, up ahead was a large viewing screen. It had been completely covered in dust from a recent fire, I reached to wipe the screen before a small green light shone from just out of my view, a small sentence appeared on the screen,

**"Ship Desolation Mode in place, a possible contamination has been detected. The ship will now commit the self destruct mechanism unless the proper clearence has been entered or the contamination has been cleared." **Slowly I raised my arm and wiped away a small part of the dirt, what lay inside turned my insides upside down. I suddenly lost my balence and fell against a nearby chair, things were just starting to look up...

**-Author's Notes-**

**As promised this chapter was alot longer then my first one, if it was too long then feel free to let me know as feedback is always welcomed openly! If you liked the newest addition then feel free to fav/follow/review my story. The second chapter is already a WIP, with that said what could be inside that glass room? Find out in Chapter 2 of Left Behind. I hope you enjoyed the chapter and stay tuned for the next one!**

**-End Author's Notes-**


	3. Chapter 2 - Before the D-Day

**-Author's Notes-**

**Finally it's here! Ladies and Gentlemen I present Chapter 2 of Left Behind, it took alot longer then others because I wanted to really capture all of the emotions and character buidling and because this was the first contact it had to be meaningful. This chapter might not have alot of action like the others but it still turned out great I think! Remember to show your support if you liked it. Enjoy Chapter 2 – Before the D-Day of Left Behind!**

**-End Author's Notes-**

_Screeeeee..._

Aliens, they're still aliens on board the Goliath. All this time I thought I was safe but the entire time I was still in grave danger. This wasn't a medibay...I heard about these rooms from the reports that came back from the USM Auriga, the very ship that tried to put an xenomorph queen embryo into the famous Ellen Ripley. On the Auriga they would literally kidnap people in stasis and put them in these tiny chambers where Facehuggers would come right out of the egg and attatch directly to the trapped people. Then they would take the xeno's out and put them into small prison-like cells where they would study them. If they didn't behave the observer would press a red button instantly shooting tanks full of Nitrogen into the cell. It was torture for both the aliens and the people who were kidnapped, the government knew about it and chose to abandon them. Now before me was the same exact situation but on a different ship. The red button was even sitting in the exact same place, it made me sick to think that they were still conducting these disgusting experiments.

I slowly stood up making sure not to bend my leg, I knew what had to be done...if I was to survive this mess then they would have to be eliminated meaning I would have to be the one to do it. Silently I crept towards the smeared viewing glass to get a better look. I was imediately met face to face with one of them, the instant it saw me it bared it's jagged butcher knife like teeth at me. I watched as it's second jaw slowly inched forward, I guessed it was going to strike at the glass but I held my ground and braced myself. Like I predicted it's jaw struck the glass at a speed I couldn't see with my eyes, the glass made a prompt _Thud!_ and shook for a moment before resting in place again. The alien cocked it's head as if in surprise at the lack of movement from my side of the glass. They obviously were still a threat and had to be put down as soon as possible.

The alien which had attempted to frighten me was now watching my every movement, I knew what had to be done. I slowly reached for a small key lying on the table, this key if put into the ignition slot under the button would transfer Mrillian Gas instead of Nitrogen which will instantly freeze anything in its proximity instantly killing it. They wouldn't feel it and I could get on with contacting my superiors along with stopping the ship from exploding. It was funny, the sight of the alien made me forget about the self-destruct sequence which was probably more of a threat then the xeno inside. I turned back and checked the monitor, underneath the warning a small timer appeared giving me 72 hours or three days to remove the contamination or enter the clearence codes. This had to be done or else I was a dead man walking, I took the key firmly in my palm and reached for the slot which caused the Alien inside to hiss and jump backwards. I inserted the key and turned it as far right as it would go, several small startup beeps emitted from a speaker before the button turned from red to green. The alien inside was now screeching which brought two more into the light. I stopped in surprise and removed my hand, it seems that there were more then just one Alien. Hastily I swet towards the glass and peered inside, their were three xenos which seemed to be the same size and color...charcoal black. Something inside caught my attention though, something was lying on the ground in the back part of the cell. I tried wiping the last of the dirt away and there it was, it looked to be an xeno but it was a little smaller then the other ones but still had the usual black skin color like every other xeno ever. It seemed like it wasn't hostile and active like the others, small droplets of yellow blood were dripping from an unseen wound...someone had shot this one before they left the ship. One of the xenos noticed that I was looking and immediately stepped in front of the wounded one blocking any view that I had. It hissed in anger, it seemed to be protecting me from its friend.

I moved away from the screen in thought, we were told that xeno's were heartless killing machines and here I was face to face with one that showed some sort of compassion for another one of its species...sure it wasn't toward me but even still it was a sign of morallity. I was dumbfounded, we were told in the academy that their one and only instinct and functionality was to kill and here right in front of me was one acting intelligently...had they lied to us? I looked back, the minute I did the one which had blocked my sight began to hiss again showing it's drooling jaws. I sat down in the chair near the blinking computer monitor, maybe the staff had documentation on the species...perhaps a video archive of the tests they completed. As much as I hated it maybe they had valueable information which could help me now...for the sake of an entire species it was worth looking for.

Within a minute of searching I found a data packet which had been hidden in the back of one of the desk drawers. If I was going to find out more about these xenos then I had to watch whatever was on this drive. Slowly and carefully I plugged the drive into the monitor, my heart began to beat faster and faster...what the hell was going on in these rooms? The screen flashed and auto opened the drive, three video files were located in a folder named "Test Subject X121". Hesitently I opened the oldest one and leaned back in the chair. Here goes nothing I thought to myself as the video began.

The video opened with the small room in focus...the same room I was in, the camera appeared to be on the center of the room located on a ceiling panel. At first it was just a minute of the room, no other people were in focus and the viewing glass was covered with a metal hatch. Then a small female voice was picked up walking into the room. This mystery women walked up to the monitor and began typing, possibly a medical diary or maybe she was typing to a relative...whatever she was tying she finished within a few seconds and was now facing the camera. I almost fell backwards in my chair, it was the same blonde women whom I had saved from the xeno during the military operation. She straightened her white labcoat before speaking,

"Currently I am the acting scientist in charge of the Retame Project, my name is Charlotte Walker, today I will be continueing my research on taming the species known as the xenomorph or "Nigra Exterius Osseus" or the "Black Exo-skeleton". The species appears to only consist of female drones who reproduce through an egg system such as snakes or fowl also known as a Oviparous classification. the subject X121 was recently brought in from the Goliath's incubation labs after incubating for a matter of hours. The host of this perticular specimen died within a few seconds of the alien leaving the body through the upper chest cavity. So far this subject hasn't undergone the treatment which therefore the results should be fresh and clear of any inconsistencies. I will begin the session now." She stood for a moment before heading to the viewing screen, all you could see now was the top of her head and the viewing glass slowly appearing from behind the metal protection hatch. After the hatch had completely cleared away a very angry xenomorph began to pound and stab at the glass, the women simply stood watching as the creature tried desperately to escape the cell then with a simple motion she reached to her left and pressed the red button releasing the nitrogen into the room. The alien began to shriek in agony and then all at once it stopped, the doctor continued to watch while the alien which was now covered in white ice stared with it's mouth wide open in a threatening tone. The doctor reached to her right and pressed a small button, it looked to be a microphone swtich,

"As you can see it is hopeless to struggle, we are here only to help you but if you fight then I will have no other choice but to cause pain towards you." The xeno upon hearing her voice began to hiss but stopped after she moved her hand over the button only this time she hadn't pressed it. "Very good" she said in a monotoned voice almost like a robot. She wrote a few things down before continueing but the camera stopped recording suddenly. I turned back and was greeted by one of the xenos staring through the glass at the monitor, the funny thing was that it wasn't threatening it was more out of curiosity. I nodded which was funny on my part as there was know need but I felt like I should acknowledge her presence. I skipped through a few files until I found the second recording which had been conducted a few weeks ago. I pressed play and leaned back once again, things were starting to come together. The video opened but it appeared to be damaged, it seemed as if someone wanted to erase some of the footage and had failed to do so in certain parts. I ran the program through a data recovery system and tried to play it again, this time it opened. The video opened showing the same female scientist only this time it started after she was a halfway into the experiment, she was speaking to the creature again,

"Hello X121, thank you for cooperating. I will send some extra food in the next time you are to be fed. Now if you will excuse me I must be heading to the restroom, I will leave the video feed on in case you want to show the camera something you haven't yet shown me. I'll be right back." With that the scientist turned and walked out of the room leaving the xeno inside the cell alone, it seemed calmed as it stood staring after her. After a minute or so the xeno turned to walk away but stopped halfway as the door opened again. A different scientist came in, this one was a man with a bald spot showing on the camera. As he walked in he checked behind him to make sure he wasn't seen and continued to the viewing screen. He seemed to be carrying a small container with a blanket draped over it, after setting the container down on the desk he grabbed a chair and brought it over to the view glass where he hopped onto it backwards with his legs hanging over the back rest portion. He gave a phony wave and turned the microphone on, the xeno inside stepped close to the view glass as if it recognized the man. As the man began to speak the alien hissed through its teeth in anger,

"Hello bug, how are you doing today? Not good I hope!" he said in a sarcastic tone, "Well I thought since you've been so good that you deserved a present and since the bitch just left now would be a good time to show it to you." The scientest grabbed a rolling table and brought it between himself and the glass making sure it was closer to him then the xeno on the other side. The man laughed snidely and grabbed the container from the desk, he held it up to the xeno for a brief second before setting it down on he tray. "I know your gonna love this pressent, since it has so much in common to you." He laughed once again before removing the white cloth, I moved closer to the screen to get a better look. It was a glass jar with an infant xeno inside, it looks like it was just born and was very much alive and moving albeit slowly. Upon the cloth being removed the xeno inside the cell shrieked and began to claw furiosuly at the glass, the man chuckled and pressed the red button causing the alien to scream in pain only this time he held it down longer then the women did. "Don't get too excited, you haven't even seen the best part about your gift!" The man released the button and then began to laugh again although this time it wasn't sarcastic, he was actually laughing beause he thought it was funny however the xeno did not. It immediately began to show its teeth with the usual drooling associated with the species although this time it was snarling at the man. "Well I can see that you really want your present, I'll give it to you but only after I get it ready." The scientist got up and walked off camera, the sound of rummaging and drawers opening and shutting continued before the man was back and instantly I knew what he had. "Here it wouldn't be nice for me to hold out any longer." he grabbed the container with the infant and held it to the screen, the xeno inside the jar began to whimper as it tried to slowly move toward the xeno on the other side of the screen. The xeno behind the glass lurched forward trying to grab the jar through the screen but was stopped after the man pressed the red button again. The alien began to shriek even higher them before but stopped as the man let go and began to speak again,

"Well now, I go to all this trouble to get you one of your sisters and you never even say thanks, this is why all bugs like you must be exterminated starting with this one." The scientist picked up the object he had grabbed off camera onto the table and put the jar inside of it. "Have you ever seen one of these before, it's a device that crushes small garbage and trash so it can be ejected out into space it also makes for a good pancakes, here I'll make you one now!" The man, with his eyes set on the xeno behind the viewing screen, pressed a button which caused the machine to slowly crush the jar. I couldn't see the process but I could hear the infant inside the jar whimpering for help, I muted the sound and stood up walking away from the screen almost forgetting my wounded leg. I turned and looked, in the video there was a brief second of nothing and then the subject behind the glass began to shake and scream while the man laughed before taking the trash compactor out with him.

I just stood their, I didn't know how to act or what to say. What that scientist did was unspeakable and inhumane. I looked over at the alien, it was staring right at me giving me a sad blank look and this time the one of the others were doing the same. I scratched the back of my neck in thought...what this station was doing should be illegal, even the female scientist herself was using torture as a means for cooperation. I looked into the eyesless faces of the two xenos before making my way to the microphone button on the right side of the screen. I wasn't sure why I was doing this, maybe because I felt like I owed them due to the scientist's actions. I cleared my throat before speaking although it probably wouldn't make a difference,

"I'm sorry this happened to you...all of you, what those people did isn't right and although I can't go back to stop it at least you know that you have sympathy from one human at least." I released the button feeling like I should have said more but I didn't. I was half expecting more hissing from the other side but none of them did. I sat back down and opened the third file, this wasn't corrupt like the second one but it was shorter.

The video opened with the same male scientist, only this time he was pressing the red button over and over again in rapid succession. The xenomorphs behind the glass hissed at this section of the video, I ingored it and continued watching. The man stopped for a second and then an alarm went off causing him to shoot out of the chair "**Warning...Warning...Warning...A test subject has escaped from its hold cell... all military personel proceed to deck 21! This is not a drill!" **The man began to gather his things before running out of the room leaving the alien cold and alone. The footage ended after another xeno crawled out of the ventilation duct inside the room.

I sat for a minute, I knew what I had to do. I stood up from the chair and walked right in front of the viewing screen. The now three xenos were enraged by the last clip and were openly showing it with their teeth bared at me with their accustomed liquids dripping from their mouth. I reached over for the microphone button and waited for a moment as I collected my thoughts. This was it, Do or Die time...D-Day. I cleared my throat, I had no idea where to begin since this was my second time communicating with them so I just started talking.

"I know what your going through..." I said sadly, this caused them to stop and listen, "I had a wife once, a beautiful women I met on a colony awhile back...she was the love of my life...my everything and one day she was taken from me. People were rounded up for experimentation aboard that ship, the USM Auriga...a dreaded ship that never should have existed and much like you she was tested on and thrown into a cell. She used to be human...once...and now she is probably dead, I know you hate the human race for what we've done in the past but I ask you to put aside your differences for your sake. I know your friend was shot and is on the verge of death, I can help save her but only if you allow me. I don't have much left in this world, without my wife and my squad I have no one...death would be welcomed with open arms which is where you three come in. If you feel the need to kill me out of hatred or out of protection then so be it but I can't stand by while a species is slowly killed off to the point of extinction and especially now that I know your torment." I moved closer to the glass and slowly put my hand against the screen, I wasn't sure if they had understood a word I had said or if they understood why my hand was up but I had to trust they did. I pressed the button once again, "I will be opening the door to your cell, you may leave I won't stop you..." I grabbed the pulse rifle which had been strung across my chest for the last hour and held it out to my right. I knew that they wouldn't understand what I was doing here either but if they were intelligent then there was hope, I released my grip allowing the foliate rifle to fall almost as if in slow motion. The xenos at this point were watching quietly from the other side, they followed the rifle as it dropped and once it made contact they looked back up at me. The metalic impact echoed throughout the steel room and out into the corridor through cracks in the sliding door. I limped over to the screen one more time and pressed the black button,

"You are free..." I said almost poeticly before exiting the room and making a left into the hallway closest to the room. A huge sign hung on both the left and right side of the door, _**"Warning Specimen Holding Cell, do not Open Without Proper Authorization." **_I put my hand on the release button and waited, this was it...Do...or Die...

**-Author's Notes-**

**Damn, that was one long chapter but this was mainly due to the character development of both the Goliath crew and the aliens with a little teaser at Jack's past. If you like the lengthened chapter then let me know and I might make all of them this big but other then that any support whether it's Follows, Reviews, or Favorites is hugely appreciated as I check my email everyday for these things and Views are also welcomed, this I check everyday aswell! Chapter 3 is in the works already as I you are reading this and it should be up within a month or hopefully less if I get the free time. Now for something which will always appear from here on out, I would like to personally thank everyone who has supported me by naming their usernames here. If I don't get yours I will in the next chapter!**

**Thanks to the following Supporters!**

**Follows: BrightShadowWalker, Burn Shadow, Ddragon21, Windtalkers1, ghostkiller12, xgodxsendx**

**Favorites: Burn Shadow, tempast, xgodxsendx**

**Reviews:** **Ddragon21 (My First Reviewer, you rock!)**

**Thanks for all the support you have given me and this isn't a bribe get support so please don't do these things just to get your name out this is just a way to say thanks to those who are helping me by supporting my work, this series started small and now it's going to become a full fledged story once it's done! You guys rock and stay tuned for Chapter 3 – First Contact!**


	4. Chapter 3 - First Contact

**-Author's Notes-**

**Hey guys, Max here with a new chapter of Left Behind! This one took a little longer then I wanted but it turned out pretty good, for anyone whos been wanting some Alien and Human interaction well this chapter has alot of it! (No Lemons) I also wanted to point out to anyone whos wondering, I know how the story is going to end more or less and I pretty much know everything in between that so there's no chance that this story will stop being made or will be delayed for months at a time like so many other fics. With that said I hope you enjoy Chapter 3 of Left Behind!**

_Klick..._

The metalic door slowly creaked open with a loud _swoosh!_ And then I was in the wide open, exposed with nothing on me but the uniform on my back. Without a second thought I stepped into the cell, all at once three of the midnight-black xenos rushed at me hissing and waiving their incredibly deadly and extremely sharp tails in defense. I could smell their breath from where I was, it smelled of anger and suspicion and yet they didn't attack. Slowly without showing any kind of fear I walked toward the wounded alien lying in the back of the cell, the entire time all three of the aliens were following and continually hissing at me. I knew I was going to die but it was too late to go back now, I began to talk in a low soothing voice in order to keep them calm but it didn't work as their hisses drowned it out. Finally with what seemed like a lifetime I made it to the wounded alien on the floor, she was indeed smaller than the others...perhaps a few inches shorter then me and as I noticed earlier, she was the color of the darkest night. I slowly kneeled making sure my knees were straight to avoid further leg injury, the other xenos were right behind me with their tails held high in the air...ready to strike if I made any sudden movements. Now it was quiet, they were watching my every move...I glanced back and gave them a solemn nod before turning back toward the wounded alien in front of me in a sadened heap.

"Hey...can you hear me litte one, I am here to help you don't be afraid." I said in a cool soothing voice much like a father would talk to his baby daughter which I never got the chance to have. The alien upon hearing my voice slowly turned her head and began to show her inner jaw in self-defense but it was a weak attempt. The xenos behind me began to hiss again bringing their tails higher then before, I simply put my hand on the wounded xeno causing her to whimper in fear.

"Shhh..don't be afraid." I reassured her as I began to rub her arm slowly, it was a strange feeling...almost like you were touching an armored vest and she was so cold but as I did this her whimpering changed pitch and she retracted her inner jaw. She was now looking up at me which I could see even if she didn't have eyes, for an alien she was beautiful...not in a human way but in a mysterious way...a fascinating way that can't be explained. I began to rub her smooth head which wasn't as hard as the rest of her body. She began to make a faint purring noise, she reminded me of a cat at that moment.

"That's better...listen, I am here to help you...you don't have to be afraid. I won't treat you like those other people did...you are safe with me." She made a faint _screeing_ sound showing her contentment, I had to see how dangerous the wound was to her or else she still might die.

"Listen I need to check where your hurt, I won't do anything you don't like but I need to see how bad it is...if you feel any pain then make a small noise so I know to stop, ok?" She looked up at me blankly but I had no other choice so if she didn't agree she could let me know later. In a matter of seconds I located the bullet hole on the aliens right side, the shell despite being surrounded by the aliens acid blood was fully intact and stuck inside, she would need surgery in order to save her life. She seemed to notice the changed look on my face and made a small _screee_ again to get my attention. I looked over at her face and began to scratch her head again which caused her to purr louder, the other aliens during this time had been watching my every movement and were still suspicious but they didn't seem as ready to kill me as before. I looked back down at her, she was still looking up at me although it seemed she had a small smile or maybe it was just me, either way I had to find the medibay so I could help her.

"I gotta go...I have to find a safe place to put you so you don't get hurt anymore...I'll be back I promise!" I said almost whispering the words, if I left the aliens might think that I was going to get someone or maybe that I was running but I had no choice. I began to stand but stopped, I could just carry her...she didn't look like she weighed too much and that way at least I knew she would be in safe hands as long as I didn't let the acid drip on me. As I began to kneel down again she started purring again, she really was cute once you looked past the two sharp jaws and the drooling thing.

"How about you go with me, that way I know your safe...if anything hurts then let me know ok?" Now if I tried to pick her up the others might attack me aswell but there was no other way, she had lost alot of blood and the floor was starting to cave in due to the bleeding. I slowly stood getting a small hiss out of the three behind me but I ignored it, I stepped around to the other side of the wounded xeno, her face followed my every move out of curiosity...she didn't seem afraid. After I found the perfect position and I made sure that the bullet hole was facing away from me I slowly began to pick her up like you would a damsel in distress so to speak. As I did she stopped purring probably out of the suddeness of it all but she didn't make a sound against it she just kept staring into my eyes in fascination, at this point the others were hissing louder then before out of the suddeness aswell but they still hadn't attacked me yet and at this point I didn't think they would but I still helped to be cautious. Now I was holding her steady in my arms, her soft head resting right up against my chest like a warm pillow. She began to purr louder then before as she rubbed her head against my chest, I gave her a small squeeze before I began to walk towards the doorway. Before long I forgot about the tail, it would hang which might cause me to trip and almost like she read my mind she lifted her tail and set it down against her stomach making sure the blade was poined away. In shock I looked down at her which prompted her to look up, I swear I saw another small smile...funnily enough I smiled back and continued walking. I could hear the other xenos following behind me, I don't think they would attack if I was carrying her but I could be wrong.

After a minute of walking down the hall I had gotten used to her cold touch, it was like she was made of ice but it didn't bother me...I was one of the first humans to actually make contact with an xenomorph without one side harming the other. Never before in recorded history had this happened except with Ripley and her "Offspring" but that was a completely different matter. My thoughts were interupted as I found the same control terminal which had gotten me to the aliens' cell in the first place and to my luck it was still logged in, I had to type at a wierd angle because of the way I was holding her but after a minute of pounding at the keys I made sure that the ship would lead me to the medibay this time. As I hit the enter key the same arrow appeared on the panel above but this time it had a little white health cross on the top signifying that I was indeed heading to the medical station, it was a matter of time before we found the medibay now!

It took a few more minutes then usual or possible hours...time was hard to keep track of when your carrying around one of the infamous "Killers" but it didn't bother me. It turns out the medibay was actually an entire three floors down, the elevator made quick work of the trip although the aliens who had been following had chosen not to follow me in, instead they crawled down the elevator shaft casuing their claws to make clicking noises as the elevator moved down. When the doors opened there was a small suttle difference in the hallways outstratching from the elevator, in small patches a weird dark substance was stuck on the walls and floor but only in small puddles. Something seemed familiar about the area but I shrugged and continued down the hallway with the now three xenos following close behind me on all fours. Even as we had been walking for a good half an hour or so the little xeno in my arms was still purring in contentment, I thought she might fall asleep right then and there but she didn't because we reached the medibay at that exact moment. I could tell their had been a fight just like there had been on almost every deck of the Goliath...alien and human blood lay splattered all over hallway right outside the medibay's door. During the fight I never touched down on this deck, deck 9...I went deeper with my squad providing cover until an explosion caused our squad to seperate. Sarge, Mikeson, and Madsen was with me as we retreated up but Mavis, Lockwood, Rooter, and Piles were still down there. They knew they had to kill the queen and appearently had done so, along the way they lost Rooter but they told everyone the job was done. Now I was a couple floors above the queen's layer but it felt different this time, somehow even though I was still in danger I felt safe with this little one, little one as in the size of a grown adult panther but nevertheless she was still cuddled in my arms lying peacefully against my uniformed chest.

As the medibay doors slowly opened my stomach slowly closed in, it was worse inside than outside. Blood from both species was splattered on all of the walls, floors, ceilings, and the equipment...a dead soldier was laying on the table...his face too mangled to be recognized. I stepped closer to the operating table and grabbed his blackened dogtags from his neck...Corporal David Rooter...age 19...Sarge's Heroes, Unit 24. I stopped for a second...he didn't get the chance in life like everyone else in the squad had, he was almost like a boy but he was one of the smartest people in our group...I couldn't count the times when he got us out of a bad situation using his mind instead of his weapon. The xeno noticed I was staring at the man and slowly burried her head deaper into my shirt, I looked down at her smiling, I rubbed the side of her head letting her know that it was ok...what happened here was bad but at least it was over...know one else had to die.

I walked further into the room until I found an operating table that had minimal blood on it and began to set her down, at first she didn't want to leave my chest but I rubbed her head and slowly set her down making sure the wound was pointing away from me like before and her tail was placed in a comfortable way. I looked to see if the other aliens were there and sure enough they were crouching on the floor like they were ready to pounce only they seemed relaxed. I felt like I needed to say something since I hadn't the entire way over.

"Your friend is going to be ok, all I need to do is pull the bullet out and she will start to heal. Thank you for not ripping me to shreds." I chuckled a little but even with my best humor they didn't make a move or show any signs of understanding, I assumed they hadn't understood so I continued getting her ready. I knew she would move once I started so I needed to keep her down but without the restraints. I sat thinking for a moment before it clicked, just like dentists, doctors have a sort of heavy blanket which weighed enough to keep someone down but not enough to cause them discomfort...she might not like it but it was better then tieing her arms and legs down.

"Stay here and don't move, I need to get something which will help you get better." I said rubbing her head once again, this time she pressed her head against my hand causing me to flinch a little but I kept scratching her for a minute longer before moving toward the cabinets against the wall. Even these cabinets which were located at the back of the room had blood and flesh splattered on them like paint on a blank canvas...although this wasn't art. I opened the first cabinet and found nothing but bandages and protective face masks...nothing that would help stop a bleeding xeno, "_ha! Especially one with acid for blood_." I thought aloud to myself I glanced backward to make sure that she was still laying down and much to my surprise she was, as I looked she seemed to give me an expectant look prompting me to look faster. The second and third cabinets were completely empty with only a few bits of torn paper and guaze pads. Finally the fourth cabinet I opened held the security blanket that I needed along with syringe, I wouldn't need that since I knew nothing of the xenomorph anatomy...one morphine shot in the wrong place could be fatal and I couldn't risk that. I quickly closed the cabinets and returned to the wounded xeno carrying the blanket. As I approached she made a sharp trill sound almost as if she was joyous which caught me off guard...the military and the government had lied...lied to everyone about them... I unwrapped the blanket talking to her the entire time to keep her calm. I slowly laid the plastic blanket over her body causing her to move a little and whimper but she stayed put, I kept talking in a low calming voice to keep her mind away from any pain this was causing. Finally it was on leaving me with just enough free space to tend to the wound, I looked up at her face once again...I could tell that she was hesitant but I could sense deep down that she trusted me although we had just met an hour ago. I whiped the sweat from my face which had been collecting over the period of the entire day, now it was time to operate.

With my protective face mask on it was time to operate or she would die within the next few hours and I couldn't let that happen...I couldn't explain it but we had somehow created a bond, not a romantic bond between two lovers, but a bond between two close friends. Maybe she trusted me out of curiosity, maybe because she was young, or maybe just maybe I had convinced her that I wasn't a bad guy like every other human she met along the way. I shook the thought away as I grabbed a pair of miniture steel alloy tongs, I was hoping that her acid wouldn't eat through them but then one look at the table changed my mind, In the few minutes she had been laying down the table had slowly melted away, I made my way back to the tool cabinet where I tripped and fell over a slick part on the floor, I didn't dare look at what was so slick about that particular spot. Pain shot through my leg once again...my damned leg! This entire time I had forgotten that it was broken with a compound fracture, I had fallen on my back which meant my leg might be ok...I slowly looked over my uniform and cursed out loud. The bone was back out, and was bleeding harder then ever although strangely I couldn't feel it, it only seemed to hurt for a second before all pain vanished...nerve damage for sure. "_Fuck me!" _I screamed in my head as I laid back looking up into the celing panels which appearently also had blood. Now I just laid there like a turtle on its back, the xenos probably noticed and were now on there way over to me. A sudden _Thud! _caught my attention, the xeno on the table had easily pushed the blanket off and was now crawling towards me on all fours although I could tell she was weak from blood loss.

I couldn't move my leg at all and my arms were too tired from carrying her throughout the ship...so all I could do is wait. As she approached she opened her mouth revealing her second jaw which was slowly emerging from deep inside, had she turned on me? Now she was hovering right over my leg while drool dripped down splashing on the top of my leg casuing me to wince as her saliva mixed in with the blood and flesh of my innerself. I let out a sharp noise in pain causing her to close her mouth and cock her head at me, I could see that she was surprised by the sudden noise I had made and had stopped. For awhile she stood and stared before she continued moving at me at a slow and weak pace. If she wanted to kill me why hadn't she done it yet, nothing about this made sense. She was now crouching next to me, I could smell her breath once again...it was funny...you'd think an alien that drooled all the time would have bad breath but her breath smelled sweet for some reason and wasn't like the others. Now we sat staring at one another, she was close enough that she could stab me with her second jaw if she wanted...we were almost face to face. I held my breath for fear of angering her, and then all at once she rubbed her massive banana-like head onto my uniform almost like a sign of affection, I was reminded of a cat once again as she began to rub her head back and forth. Awkwardly I began to rub the side of her head expecting to be killed in an instant but I wasn't, "_How could I be so stupid!"_ I thought aloud to myself, in all my haste to mark her as a killer I had forgotten that she allowed me to pick her up back in the cell and had allowed me to carry her through the halls of the ship while all the time leaning against me for warmth. It was like I had natural instincts to distrust her but in my heart I knew she wouldn't hurt me. I loosened up and began to rub the side of her head more openly causing her to purr once again.

"I'm sorry I couldn't help you, you don't deserve to die for something you never did wrong. In fact you and your kind deserve a spot in the universe, we should have never bothered you back on LV-426." I said as I began to feel faint, I looked down at my leg and noticed it was covered in dark red blood almost in a puddle at this point. With that much blood leaving I would faint first then die later... at least I had rescued those xenos from their cell and they could properly defend themselves if it came to that. My vision began to slowly close in like it did back in the crew quarters which seemed like many years ago. I looked down at the xeno who was still rubbing her head against me and purring, I slowly gave her a small hug and kept scratching her head even as all feeling left my arms. As I began close my eyes I noticed that the other xenos were slowly crawling toward me, after they were right next to me my eyes fully shut and I lost all vision. As I closed my eyes two voices entered my mind, my ears were still active...a small weak voice broke through my mind almost as clearly as if someone was talking to me in person...a small female voice,

"_Thank you..."_ I couldn't feel my arms nor could I see but I continued to rub the side of her head even if I couldn't feel it. Then another voice came through which was much more muffled,

"**Warning...incoming ship approaching the Goliath, prepare docking clamps immediately and wait for further insturction..."**

Finally my ears closed aswell...

**-Author's Notes-**

**Another chapter done, I know you guys wanted some Human + Alien interaction but I'm guessing you weren't expecting an ending like this one, to be honest I never said that the main characters would survive the story. When reading this expect anyone to die at a moments notice, including our good friend Jack. With that said I will be taking a small break from writing, small as in a week or two unless I get ancy and then I might write some more. One thing that disapoints me with fan fictions is that the author will create a good story, good characters, and a good plot and then will stop or go inactive after 5-7 chapters. This will not be the case, I want this story to have an ending so you don't have to worry about me going inactive for months or years at a time. Well with that said I'm still brainstorming chapter 4 but it will be out within a few weeks or more. Now for the names, another big thanks to all my supporters!**

**Thanks to the following Supporters!**

**Follows: BrightShadowWalker, Burn Shadow, Ddragon21, Windtalkers1, ghostkiller12, xgodxsendx, Sturmblut, The Unfocused One, kingslops, supermees24, TheDireOne, slayer1911, dragonrider101, Bspirit, MrAwesome71283, lordofstoriesx, Xenomorpher, Kyuubi-Latias-4-lyfe**

**Favorites: Burn Shadow, tempast, xgodxsendx, kingslops, slayer1911, dragonrider101, lordofstoriesx, Kyuubi-Latias-4-lyfe**

**Reviews: Ddragon21, [Anon]Reviewer, slayer1911, dragonrider101**

**And to all my viewers out there whether your signed in or visitors, all of you are much appreciated! Stay tuned for Chapter 4 which I don't have a name quite ready yet but it will be done within the month or so! Don't forget to Follow, Favorite, and Review, and all views are heavily appreciated! I hope you enjoyed Chapter 3 and watch out for Chapter 4 of Left Behind!**


	5. Chapter 4 - A Rose in the Forest

**-Author's Notes-**

**Hey guys, Max again bringing an unexpected chapter. I mainly made this to help give another peice of the puzzle concerning Jack's past with Rose but don't worry the next chapter is already in progress. It's funny how fast a story can be burried on the website, since I posted I've already been bumped down 5 or 6 times but that's ok as long as I continue to get support, I say if people are going to continue to post then this section of the site will never lose support. I know I said that I would take a break and well...I didn't so chapter 5 will be my break, I'll work on it losely here and there but ultimitely I want to stop and think ahead a few chapters...you know, the thing they call brainstorming. I hope you enjoy Chapter 4 of Left Behind and keep watch for Chapter 5 which I haven't named yet. Thanks and enjoy!**

**-End Author's Notes-**

* * *

Chirp...Chirp...Chirp

"Come on Jack your falling behind, I know your supposed to smell the flowers along the way but this is rediculous!"

"Gee wiz you act like this is your last day in the world!"

"No but if it was I would want to make it count!"

"So would I..." There I stood in the middle of a the forest surrounded by all kinds of plants, trees, and animals and one very beautiful Rose. She was the love of my life, she was a beautiful woman. Up ahead she slowly turned giving me a beautiful smile that matched her outer and inner beauty, the sun perfectly reflecting off of her brilliant bronze hair. Her baby blue eyes were twinkling vibrantly leaving me in awe, she seemed to notice and giggled. I laughed and suddenly chased after her. She screamed playfully and ran deeper into the forest laughing all the way.

"Bet you can't catch me!" She said through heavy breathes, I picked up speed slowly closing in on her,

"I bet I can!" I said almost breathless. I was now right behind her but still she gave it her all, I closed my eyes for a second as I tried to picture her once again but ended up tripping on an overgrown tree root. We both collided and rolled onto the ground landing on top of each other, As the dust settled we just laid there together. She was laying on my chest, her chestnut hair all over my face...it smelled like fresh blueberries. She noticed and looked up,

"Are you smelling my hair!" I barely understood her from the way she was laughing,

"I can't help it when you let it fly all over my face." She laughed even harder almost wheezing, she was so cute when she laughed uncontrollably.

"Well here let me fix it for you." She gingerly pulled her hair back, then we both stared. Her eyes were twinkling more then ever, we slowly moved our lips together. First she kissed me once on the lips almost like a peck, but then came in a second time sealing the deal. Her bright cherry lipstick tasted so sweet against my mouth. For a moment we just lay there, kissing until she suddenly hopped up.

"We're losing daylight, I know you want to kiss all day but we gotta move if we wanna see the sunset!" She did that alot, jump from one thing to another but the way she did it made me laugh every time. She held out her hand and as she did I pulled her down one more time,

"How about one more for the road..." She smiled and we kissed once more before setting out to see the sunset.

After walking hand in hand through the forest we finally reached highest point of what seemed like the entire planet, a perfect place to see the sun set. As we looked out over the purple horizon I thought alot about us. We were perfect for each other, she was the love of my life and the very air I breathed. I could tell she was thinking the same thing as we both looked at each other at the same time. I turned away blushing, she kept on looking at me as if she hadn't noticed. I turned back looking into her sparkling eyes once again,

"I love you."

"I love you even more!" She said grabbing my hand and squeezing it, then we both sat back and enjoyed the sunset. On earth sunet's were beautiful but this was completely different, the planet we had colonized on, Rosen 1, a name we had chosen once we decided to colonize on it had a sun that was more red then earth's orange sun. Thus at sunset the entire sun would light up in a purple and crimson haze covering the entire length of the sky. It was breathtaking to say the least and was one of the main reasons we decided to colonize on this newly discovered planet and were the only ones so far. We took the wood and built ourselves a two story log cabin complete with everything a normal earth house would contain but with much more. After our marriage on Earth we took ship to this planet and after a year we had ourselves a comfortable place to live free of any people. Now a year later we were spending time watching the sunset just like we did every day since our marriage, and frankly I never got tired of it. With Rose around anything became fun, even building that damned cabin was easy with her around to help me. She called me out of my thoughts bringing me back to reality,

"Hey do you see that?" The sun had already disappeared under the horizon and it was now pitch black with the exception of the stars above.

"Huh?"

"...That!" She pointed out near one of the mountains in the distance, a small light was shining from behind the trees. We were supposed to be the only ones on the planet and we hadn't seen any other ships enter the atmosphere.

"Come on we should check it out, someone might have crashed down on the planet." I said quickly standing,

"I didn't hear a crash." I looked over at her solemnly,

"I know..."

Walking through the woods at night was no easy task, every five minutes I kept running into something whether it was a tree branch or an unearthed rock while she avoided them. As we drew closer the forest it began to light up even though the light was far away. My fears arose as we hit the edge of the forest which then opened into a large clearing with cliffs surrounding the outside, just a few feet away there was some kind of creature in a large metal cage. It was hard to make out because of the light reflecting on the iron bars but something living was trapped inside. I almost jumped when Rose spoke from behind my back,

"We should check out what's in there, it might need our help." I flipped around in disbeleif,

"Are you crazy we don't even know what "It" is and doesn't this look a little too clean?"

"Clean?"

"You know...too organized...too out of the orginary." She was deep in thought,

"Well sure I guess but either way some poor creature is trapped and is probably going blind due to the lights." She started to stand but I pulled her back down,

"Look if anyone is going to check this out it's me, I don't want anything happening to you." She nodded and moved closer to me.

"I don't either but I know your smart enough not to let anything go wrong." she said solemnly,

"If something happens I want you to run back to the house and signal that it's an emergency, hopefully if our Insurance is good someone should see the SOS and land. Now stay here and stay low...I love you." I kissed her once on the lips before she could respond and made my out of the forest and into the grassy clearing. Four light poles were focusing their light on the cage, I couldn't look directly into the lights or I would go blind...they were extremely bright. As I stepped out I felt open and exposed, something didn't seem right about this but I ignored it and continued forward. As I got closer the creature in the cage began to move, it was something I had never seen before...it was a strange looking creature. It appeared to be a black tough looking creature with a huge banana shaped head...there was no other way to describe it and it's tail...it looked as sharp as the blade of a sword and it was attatched to the creature. As I stepped closer it seemed to take notice as it was now backing away and hissing with its tail high in the air or at least as high as the cage would allow. Without thinking I slowly extended my arm towards the creature hoping it would calm down...thats when I heard the scream.

It was Rose, all of a sudden she had started screaming at the top of her lungs...screaming my name. I flipped around quickly scanning the tree line for movement and saw none.

"ROSE!" I shouted as I darted into the woods forgetting about the creature which was now quietly watching everything from a distance. In my haste I must have tripped half a dozen times on rocks and roots, my hands were probably a crimson mess but I had to find her. My heart was beating so fast that it felt like it would explode out of my chest, my breathing was hot with anger and fear with the cold sweat cooling me down in all its salitness. For a second I thought I saw her but before I could get a clear look sweat poured into my eye causing me to grab for my eyes, before I could open them again I tripped over a particulary large root sending me face down into the dirt, at that point I couldn't feel my foot anymore and I couldn't get up. I looked up, my vision blurred from the golden tears slowly streaking down my glazened face. I held out my hand in defeat,

"DAMNIT LET GO OF HER...ROOOOOSE!" I heard another scream before there was movement behind me, I looked back just in time to see the rifle butt of a man in a protective hazmat suit. I had lost her...

My eyes opened but it was still dark, I still couldn't feel my foot. I looked around for a familiar landmark and was astonished when I realized I was back on the Goliath...it had been a dream but the sad truth was that it all happened. I was still in the medibay...I was still on the ground with both my legs outstretched. My ears were the second thing to wake up, instantly I was surrounded by a quieted breathing...alien breathing. For a moment I was alarmed but then the memory of saving those xenos popped back into my mind. Without much movement I turned my head and surprisingly found that the wounded xeno was still at my side, laying down on my lap...my arm was still resting on the side of her head. As I regained the feeling in my arm I slowly continued to rub the side of her head getting an unconscious purring coming from within her warm body, it made me forget about the horrible dream I just had but something else caught my attention...human voices. Somewhere from outside of the corridor two men were talking amoungst themselves...they were on this floor. I listened only hearing a few selective words such as _"Ship", "Fight", "Salvage", _and _"No Survivors"._ But then their footsteps began to get louder as they were approaching the medibay. This situation could go south extremely fast and I wouldn't be the one who would be hurt so all I could do is wait.

A few minutes passed with more muffled talking before the two men's shadows appeared on the other side of the closed door and then it opened. I could see their flashlights as they slowly scanned the room, I prayed they wouldn't talk or make any loud noised. In the darkness I couldn't make out their figures, if they were military or something else and if they were military then things would deffinitely go south. I watched as they checked the operating tables, I watched as one lurched back as he discovered the body of Rooter. Then a single beam of light flashed toward me then it froze as it blinded my eyes.

"My...God..." I heard one of them whisper...quickly thinking I slowly brought finger to my lips in a "Keep Quiet" gesture. The men stood for a breif moment, I realized that these flashlights were handheld...not attatched to rifles but they could be armed with small sidearms. I moved my finger away from my mouth and laid my hand out flat making a sweeping motion as in "Slowly move away without a sound." for a moment they both stood flashing the light on me but suddenly jerked the light away as the wounded xeno stirred in her sleep. I began to rub her head again as a held out a "Thumbs Up" hopefully telling them that it was ok. I thought I saw a nod from one of them as both men quietly backed out of the room, I was relieved...no one would die at least not for now. As the door shut I was thrust back into the darkness that I had become so accustomed to since I was left behind, I had to speak to the two who just walked in or else they might do something that everyone would regret. After all of this time I finally got a good look at my leg and stopped, the entirety of my right leg was covered in a thick black substance much like what was in the hallway outside the medibay. There was a small bulge in the liquid where the bone was still sticking up, I had to reset the bone or it would become infected and I would finally die.

This time there wasn't any use in holding off, immediately I pressed my hand against the liquid and pressed down causing a muffled pop to emit from inside the liquid and then I waited. My hands were now vibrating and tingling from the thick black liquid, I ignored it and waited. Somehow I wasn't feeling any pain, it must have been the one of the xenos; perhaps they have a liquid in their bodies that help heal wounds...maybe my wound was healed with this liquid and if that was the case then there was no time to waste. Slowly I slid out from underneath the xeno gently laying her head against the floor as I amazingly stood up straight without any problems. I thought about wiping away the liquid but if it was helping me then I wasn't about to hinder it, my weapon was still inside the cell which I had dropped when I made first contact with the xenos and now I was walking on a leg that could easily break upon the slightest mistep but I had a new mission and I intended to carry it out. I made my way to the door and then stopped when a familiar _Scree_ caught my attention, I turned to see the wounded xeno on all fours probably wanting to follow me. I laughed and called her over and that's when I realized why one of the men had spoken earlier, all three of the other xenos were sleeping upside down on the wall directly behind and over my spot almost like they were protecting me. I smiled and walked out of the medibay with the panther like xeno following right behind me.

It didn't take much to locate the two men who had come stormed in earlier as their voices could still be heard throughout the corridor as they continued checking rooms for signs of life. I noticed as we drew near that the xeno began to become hostile which was strange due to the fact that she was this weak little creature an hour ago, maybe she was healing from the substance aswell. I watched as she moved along right at my side like a faithful dog waiting to protect its owner and the very next corner we turned was when that theory was put into action. As we came around the bend both of the orange hazmat suited men were in the hallway about to check another room when one of them spotted us, for a moment everyone froze in their places until a low deep growl followed by a hiss began to surface from inside the now stanced xeno. The closest man began to turn and run which caused his partner to join him, this was all the xenomorph needed to attack. With great strength and agility she pounced onto the nearby wall and began to chase them down the corridor sidways using the shadows of the celing for cover. I started to shout but found it was hopeless as they had already disappeared from around the corner, I sighed and gave chase founding it easy to run with a wounded leg in fact I felt faster then ever before.

Before I knew it I was down the hallway in a matter of seconds, turning the corner it seems both of the men had taken shelter in a room and had locked and sealed the door leaving the xeno clawing at striking at the door in a futile effort to break it down. As I approached the xeno she stopped, looking at me intently, before contuning her fruitless assault at the door. I stepped closer rubbing her head causing her to suddenly stop and rest,

"It's ok she's with me, she won't attack again if I'm here to keep her calm." I continued scratching her head as she sat down on the floor waiting for me to do something. One of the men spoke up from the other side clearly shaken up,

"We aren't coming out with that thing out there, I value my life more then the word of a complete stanger...for all I know they probably have brain washed your mind or maybe your not even human." I sighed and looked down at the xeno who in turn glanced up at me; I could tell she was angered from her drooling, I scratched her head before turning my attention toward the two men inside,

"Listen if you don't come out I'm gonna come in, you put me in a difficult situation by coming aboard and obviously you have seen too much but I'm not here to kill you but rather talk. If we don't get this solved then the other xenomorph's you saw earlier will wake up and they can't easily be told to stop once they have it set to kill in their minds." I patintly waited for a response and was soon disapointed,

"Fuck you, we aren't coming out!" This came from the second man, I felt myself getting angry at their ignorance...here I was trying to help them and they blatently refuse which means I was going to have to be forceful. With my mind shrouded in anger and frustration I pulled my right leg back completely forgetting about the break and swiftly kicked it foward hitting the door directly in the center, for a brief moment nothing happened and then in an instant the 5 foot steel door flew through the air hiting the back wall almost breaking through that aswell. Both men stood with their jaws wide open as the xeno began to go inside hissing once again,

"No." I said sternly, the xeno turned to look at me looking for a facial response and when she found none she stopped in her tracks waiting for me.

"Let's talk." I said stepping inside...

* * *

**-Author's Notes-**

**Well I hope you guys liked the small backstory of Jack and Rose and don't worry there will be more, just not for awhile. I also want to point out as a kind of teaser that a well known "Alien" Character will be showing up, can you guess who it is? I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter and if you haven't read any of the others I suggest you start there as this will make alot more sense. Now for Supporter Callouts!**

**Thanks to the following Supporters!**

**Follows: BrightShadowWalker, Burn Shadow, Ddragon21, Windtalkers1, ghostkiller12, xgodxsendx, Sturmblut, The Unfocused One, kingslops, supermees24, TheDireOne, slayer1911, dragonrider101, Bspirit, MrAwesome71283, lordofstoriesx, Xenomorpher, Kyuubi-Latias-4-lyfe, vesperon, bartosz2131, Sonaliki, Aganos**

**Favorites: Burn Shadow, tempast, xgodxsendx, kingslops, slayer1911, dragonrider101, lordofstoriesx, Kyuubi-Latias-4-lyfe, vesperon, Sonaliki**

**Reviews: Ddragon21, [Guest]Reviewer, slayer1911, dragonrider101, Aganos, Windtalkers1, [Guest]Guy, [Guest]Danny Royle**

**You guys all rock and I want to personally thank everyone who has given me views for my story, I am proud to anounce that I reached over 1,250 views...that's bloody amazing! You guys rock and if it weren't for the Reveiws, Favorites, and Follows then I wouldn't have the motiviation to write this story! With that said keep sending in your Reviews, Favorites, and Follows as it always brightens my day to check my email and see all the support, I wouldn't care if I suddenly got 50 new emails as I would read everyone so don't be afraid to annoy me with your support. Again I hope you enjoyed Chapter 4 and watch for Chapter 5 in a few weeks to a month although usually I release it early. Thanks Guys!**

**-End Author's Notes-**


	6. Chapter 5 - Jackson's Turnabout

**-Author's Notes-**

**Hey guys I have bad news, with the lack of support I've gotten over the last week I will be postponing the story. Something has to be wrong on my end when I have over a thousand to two thousand views and only twenty-three follows, 10 reviews, and 12 favorites. This chapter has been given the same amount of effort as my other chapters meaning this won't be something I just threw out, in fact more effort was put into this chapter then before but from this chapter on I'm going to stop. I'm not angry at you guys I'm just frustrated at myself because I don't know what went wrong. After reading this chapter I would be grateful if you could head to my profile where I made a survey, answering the survey will help me to fix any problems so that when I do start writing again I can fix them. I hope you enjoy Chapter 5 of Left Behind and I wish I could say that on a happier note.**

**-End Author's Notes-**

* * *

_SSSSSSSsssssssssssssssssssssssss..._

Stepping inside the steel box of a room I felt somehow different, I had just kicked in a door that not even a Mark II Mechalifter could break open. I could tell by the look on both men's faces that what had just happened was completely impossible.

"What..the...fuc...what the fuck was that?" The closest one said as he began to run his hand through his hair in disbelief. I had to play it cool,

"I told you that I wanted to talk and I meant it, now why are you on my ship?" Using the word "My" would assert that I had the ship and its inhabitants under control, if these men were sent to finish the military's job then they would think twice.

"Well I guess now is a good time to introduce ourselves, my name is James, James Hunt." Unlike his partner he still had his head cover still attached to his hazmat suit,

"This man over here is my partner Kent..Buc..." James suddenly got a swift elbow in the side from his partner who broke in interrupting James,

"I'm not telling you my full name because I don't trust you worth a damn and I'm not saying anymore until you get that bug out of my sight!" Upon hearing the term "bug" the xeno stood up and began to open her mouth in a furious and deafening hiss but I grabbed her shoulder, she turned her head towards me almost as if asking to attack the man but I shook my head...almost with a sad look on her face she crouched down once again only this time she had her head turned toward him, watching through her eyeless face.

"She is not a "bug", she's an intelligent being who can think and feel just like we can. I'm sure she can think and feel better then you ever had in your life...if you call her a bug again you'll be the next thing I kick in..." For a brief moment his face went white with fear but returned in an angry but submissive tone.

"Fine..." he murmured before James spoke up,

"We are from Earth, I was called yesterday about a ship that needed to be towed in for scrap but when we arrived I didn't expect to see so much chaos. What happened here?" He grabbed his hazmat protection helmet and slowly pulled it off, for a second I thought I was looking into the face my own father, something about his black beard and the way he talked caught my attention. No matter I hadn't seen my father in ten years...not since my wedding day.

"You might want to sit down, it's a long story..."

...

"Are you kidding?" James was flabbergasted, "You actually opened the cell door?" We were all sitting inside the same crew cabin that I had kicked in, James and Kent were on their side of the couch while the xeno and I were on the other side, since I started talking the xeno was now crouched on the couch rather then the floor, still looking like she was about to pounce onto the men.

"After I saw the tapes of the xenomorphs I felt like they needed help, if you were there you would have done the same." James laughed warmly,

"Maybe but I wouldn't have been so quick about it, I've got a family to look forward to when I come home or at least until I landed on this space heap." I chuckled feeling the exact same way,

"Yea! Your right about that one, I just wish I had a family to go home to...an unknown group took my wife away six years ago, when I joined the military word got around that a group of scientists had taken volunteers for a breakthrough in medicine...at that point I figured that they had kidnapped my wife so they could run experiments on her, it's why I had to save the xenos in that cell...they were essentially on the same boat as she was..."

"I'm sorry..." he said looking down at the floor, even though I had just met him I felt like he was being sincere...something a family man would do.

"Don't worry about it, what happened in the past is just that, the past. It's something I can't change and even though I haven't seen her in six years I still can't help but think that she's still alive."

"Hey, if she's still alive then you'll find her. If it was a true love, and it was, then both of you will eventually meet again." I chuckled

"I may not share your optimism but I hope your right. So how long have you two been in the salvaging business?"

"Well actually..." James was elbowed again by Kent, something wrong was happening here but I decided to wait and see,

"We've been salvaging various ships for over a year now." Kent said giving James a beady look,

"Yes...well...either way long enough to know a bad situation when we see one. I tell you, when I first stepped aboard and saw everything I wanted to go right back inside the ship and get the hell back to Earth but Kent said he'd seen worse so I agreed to help him look inside and only an hour later did we stumble upon the medibay where we saw you. I swear when I saw you surrounded by all those aliens I almost dropped the flashlight and ran but when you held up your finger I knew somehow you were alright. Kent almost pulled out his sidearm but I motioned him to keep it cool," I looked over at Kent,

"Did he?" Kent looked from the xeno to me,

"It's a good THING that James was there or I'd have doomed us all." Kent attempted to give a fake smile but I could see the bastard was hiding something.

"Is that so..." I stared right back at him causing him to become uncomfortable, James sensed this and interrupted,

"Yes well it's a good thing he didn't...I wouldn't want my daughter to know that I was killed because of someone else's stupidity." Kent shot him a fierce look, James sent it back causing Kent to cower a little. That's when everything made sense,

"So Kent...have you by chance been aboard the USM Auriga, I heard that the same thing went down there as it did here with the xenos and such. It's funny, when I went aboard to help protect the salvagers I didn't see your name on the list, James's name was on there and if you were working together for a year then you would have been there." Of course I was bluffing, the military was sent in to protect the salvagers in case any xenos remained behind but during that time I was a grunt, a private, a rookie. I remember when I asked to go they told me I was to fresh and needed more training. I was hoping Kent would slip if I brought it up, he was full of shit and he had James on a tight leash.

"I was sick that day, James took over my shift." He flashed another phony smile,

"No you weren't, I hadn't met you then." Time seemed to freeze to a standstill, the very second after James finished talking a small corner of Kent's lips pressed downward in a brief frown which only lasted a second before time returned.

"Well then..." Kent stood slowly brushing his hazmat pants off and for the first time gave me an honest smile. I was genuinely shocked as was James,

"Well I guess the cat's out of the bag." He said as he shrugged his shoulders keeping that creepy smile on his face. "James...your fired."

"Wha...?" In one smooth fluid motion Kent pulled out his sidearm, turned, and fired his sidearm three times into the middle of James's chest, the life quickly left James's eyes as he slumped back onto the couch.

"Holy Shit!" I said jumping up, the xeno who sensed danger began to hiss again while slowly raising herself off of the couch...this time I didn't stop her.

"Yes you are quite correct Jackson I am not a salvage worker, I'm a government worker who was sent here to spy on your activities and the activities of the xenomorphs since you were left behind. I was inserted into James's company a week ago, it's a pity his family won't have a father waiting at home for them."

"You slimy bastard!" I said stepping forward,

"uh, uh, ahhh! I know how badly you and your bug want to kill me but unfortunately my job here is not yet done. I still have to report back, they're going to come, the government, they're gonna kill everyone of these disgusting drones and take the queen back for more research!" The xeno _Screeee'd _in a wild fury but she knew that she would be dead if she tried to stop him.

"The Queen?!" I began to clench my fists in anger, not at the news of the queen being alive but because I had allowed this man on the ship without giving it a second thought and now poor James was dead because of me."

"Yes the queen. Your friends who went down there were hired by my employers, unfortunately your friend Rooter was not and thus he had to be killed for what he'd seen. Now if you'll excuse me I'll be heading home now, expect to see another ship in a week. I was told that if you were to cooperate then they would spare the xenos. You know they've been monitoring everything you say and hear, courtesy of your squad members who put it in as you were lying cold in those crew quarters. I believe his name was Mikeson, it's a pity he was killed from 'friendly fire'."

"Dammit! I'm gonna fucking kill you!" I said almost yelling,

"I'm afraid if you want your little beast here to survive our encounter then you should watch your mouth. Well I shouldn't keep them waiting, if they thought I was dead then I would be the least of your problems. Now I hope I haven't overstayed my welcome...I'll be seeing you." He laughed manically as he stepped out and ran down the corridor. The xeno began to give chase but I grabbed her rough jagd arm, she flipped around and began to hiss towards me not realizing who had stopped her. She stopped instantly giving me a pained look, I shook my head sadly at her. She slowly closed her mouth and began to rub her head against my chest, so the queen was alive after all...I had to see her...she was the last one...If she died or was taken away then the xenomorph species would die with her, I couldn't allow them to go extinct...I was their only hope. Everything had happened so fast, everything went from turning out alright in the end to the entire mission to the Goliath being blown wide open. Now Rooter and James were dead because of that bastard's employers, they died for seeing too much. The xeno was still leaning against me when I spoke,

"We have to see the queen, your mother, or all will be lost..." She suddenly looked up at the word "Queen" and "Mother", as if by instinct she bolted out of the room on all fours. I quickly checked my leg again before sprinting right after her, once again I was thrown into a situation where I might end up dead but if I was to save their species then I had no choice, I would have to see the queen...

* * *

-**Author's Notes-**

**I know it was shorter then your used to if you've been following along but I feel it's best to stop there. I hope you enjoyed the chapter despite it being shorter then my others, I mainly did this so that others could catch up on the reading if they wanted to and if I was to include the queen encounter then the chapter would go from 2,000 words to 5,000 easily which in my book is too long. I'm serious about stopping for now, although I left it at a cliffhanger there's a good chance that the story will never be finished. I do want to thank all of you who have supported me along the way including my viewers and I will do callouts.**

**Thanks to the following Supporters!**

**Follows: BrightShadowWalker, Burn Shadow, Ddragon21, Windtalkers1, ghostkiller12, xgodxsendx, Sturmblut, The Unfocused One, kingslops, supermees24, TheDireOne, slayer1911, dragonrider101, Bspirit, MrAwesome71283, lordofstoriesx, Xenomorpher, Kyuubi-Latias-4-lyfe, vesperon, bartosz2131, Sonaliki, Aganos, max141**

**Favorites: Burn Shadow, tempast, xgodxsendx, kingslops, slayer1911, dragonrider101, lordofstoriesx, Kyuubi-Latias-4-lyfe, vesperon, Sonaliki, max141, ghostkiller12**

**Reviews: Ddragon21, [Guest]Reviewer, slayer1911, dragonrider101, Aganos, Windtalkers1, [Guest]Guy, [Guest]Danny Royle, [Guest]RandomGuy**

**Again thanks to all of you who have supported me throughout this project, including my viewers. I couldn't have gotten far without you guys but it's because of the lack of support that I'm stopping for now. I hope you enjoyed Chapter 5 of left behind and keep watch for a new chapter, if things turn around I'll deffinitely keep working on it but for now any motivation is gone. Thanks guys for all the support up to this point and I hoped you enjoyed the chapter!**


	7. Intermission (Announcement)

Intermission

So over the last few months I've gotten several private messages asking for me to continue the story, the last time I worked on it was many several months ago and since then I've kind of lost the groove I had when writing the previous chapters. I've also gotten busy with several things such as a job and college which does away with alot of the freetime I used to have writing these. I've also had a bad case of writers block which is still also preventing me from continuing at the current time, I do want to see this story finished and I already have the next few chapters basicly planned out but again the current chapter and the next one will be very challenging for me to write.

I'm not writing this to say that I am quiting but that I am coming back to finish what I started. Progress will be very slow, slower then it has ever been before but I am working on it during my free time including after this is posted. If you came here expecting a new chapter, well, I can't help you there but as I said this is still being worked on.

It would help me if you kept favoriting and following myself or the story and if you wanted to go the extra mile reviews would help aswell, it would at least let me know that people still cared about the story.

Well that's about all I have to say on the matter, I will be working on this today and tomorrow after I get off of work and hopefully I will have a new chapter (Albeit short) by the end of the week but don't quote me on that.

Thanks for the continued support and interest in this story which I never thought would get as much attention as it has. Stay tuned for the next installment in the series but until then,

Adios!


End file.
